The Redhead and the Dragon
by YouWereNeverMyLover
Summary: Draco Malfoy is cursed on his first day at Hogwarts. But when the time comes to break the curse, will he still want to go back to his old life? And what do Ginny Weasley, the Grey Lady, and a game of Quidditch have to do with anything?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Based on Beauty and the Beast.

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy walked into Hogwarts after getting off the boats at the beginning of his first year. As he followed the rest of the first years towards the Great Hall, he heard a commotion down one of the hallways. He followed the noise away from the group and into a dark hallway. There, he saw the school's resident poltergeist, Peeves, poking a stick through the ghost of a young woman and teasing her. The ghost turned to him with a pleading look in her eyes. She begged, "Please help me."

Draco just laughed and went to walk away. The woman had other ideas, though, and she flew into his path with an angry expression. She screamed, "Since you didn't offer your help to a maiden in need, you shall be cursed."

"What are you doing to me?", Draco screamed, as he flew along hallways and up staircases with the ghost cackling behind him. As he was pulled along he felt terrible pain running all along his body. He finally landed in a heap in an empty hallway with no doors.

The ghost floated in front of an expanse of wall three times. As she did this she spoke to Draco. "My name is Helena Ravenclaw. I am also known as the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw house. My mother was Rowena Ravenclaw, and because of my lineage, I am still powerful enough to do some magic even though I am just a ghost."

As she finished talking, a door appeared in the wall in front of her. She motioned for Draco to follow her and disappeared through the doorway. Draco pulled open the door and saw a house with a huge lawn and a Quidditch pitch in the backyard. He quickly ran up the path as he saw the Grey Lady go into the house.

When he arrived in the house, he saw that it was well equipped with furniture and other accessories. He walked through the house until he found the Grey Lady in the living room.

She looked him right in the eye and said, "Draco, you have been cursed. You are now as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside. You have until your seventeenth birthday to find someone to truly love you. If this girl agrees to marry you before midnight on your birthday, you will return to normal. However, if your birthday ends without a proposal, you will stay like this forever. This room will open to allow a girl searching for love in, but it will not let you out except on your birthday each year. You must be back before midnight though, or you will be forced back and that privilege will be taken away. On your seventeenth birthday, the room will let you out forever. Good-bye, Draco."

"No, wait!", Draco shouted as the Grey Lady flew back towards the door. She ignored him, and left without another word.

Draco stormed back into the house and saw his reflection for the first time. He was ugly! He had scars marring his entire body! How could anyone love someone as hideous as he was now?

Time passed slowly for Draco. He had plenty to do in his house, but he was lonely. He spent his time in solitude, not even venturing out on his birthday, June 5th, because he didn't want anyone to see him. He lived completely alone for a year, until, on September 1st, a girl finally entered the room...

**Author's Note: **Oohh, cliffhanger...

Reviews make me happy, which means I'll update faster.


	2. First, Second

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. It belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters for a little while.

**Author's Note: **Here's the next part of The Redhead and the Dragon. Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1: First, Second...**

Pansy Parkinson was walking around the halls on her first day back at school instead of attending the Welcoming Feast. She couldn't be bothered to watch the stupid first-years get sorted. She had better things to do. She had to get ready to put her plan into action. It had to work this time, since last year's plan had failed so miserably.

Last year, she was going to try to get Draco Malfoy to like her, but he disappeared on the first day of school. No one except her had even noticed, not even his parents had realized they lost their son. It was as though he had never existed.

This year, she was going to try again. She was going to date Blaise Zabini, who was now the richest Slytherin at Hogwarts. His family wasn't as rich as the Malfoy's, and he wasn't as handsome as Draco, but he would have to do.

Pansy's goal in life was to marry a rich man, preferably Slytherin. This way she would have an unlimited amount of money to spend. She could use her parent's money until she got out of Hogwarts, but that was running out quickly. She wanted her future to be set. She really hoped she could get someone to love her this year.

Just as she thought that, a door appeared in the wall next to her. She decided it must be some kind of secret passageway or room. She pushed open the door and saw a huge house sitting in the middle of a lawn.

Pansy thought to herself, 'Whoever lives here must be rich. They probably have enough money to buy me everything I want.'

She approached the door and knocked loudly.

Draco was flying around on the Quidditch pitch when he saw a figure approach his house. He quickly flew back to the house and through his bedroom window. He pulled on a hoodie that covered his face and a pair of jeans. Then, he walked downstairs and peeked through his peephole.

He recognized the girl immediately. It was Pansy Parkinson, the girl his parents hoped he would marry one day. He had pretended to like her to please his father, but really, he thought that she was a pug-faced little harpy that wouldn't leave him alone. She couldn't possibly be the girl that would love him because he knew she had only loved one thing about him, his money.

He hid in his room, watching out the window to see when Pansy left. As she walked back down the path towards the door, he let out a huge sigh of relief. He hoped she didn't come back.

Later that evening, Draco saw another girl coming down the path. She didn't ring the doorbell like Pansy did, instead she walked around inspecting the gardens.

He walked outside and peered around the edge of the house as she made her way through the gardens. Before he could second guess his decision, he stepped into view and said, "Hello."

The girl turned around and said, "I noticed you don't have any dirigible plums in your garden."

"I'll have to get some then", Draco replied with a smile before adding, "I'm Drrr...Drew. Drew Malloy."

The girl replied, "Hello Drew, my name is Luna Lovegood."

Draco and Luna conversed for a while, learning more about each other and becoming quite friendly. She told him that she was a first-year and had been sorted into Ravenclaw. He explained the rules of Quidditch to her. They quickly went through several topics, from both being an only child, to foods they liked to eat, to things they liked to do for fun. Surprisingly, Luna never asked Draco about his scars, which he had forgotten to cover up when he left the house. They talked for several hours. When Luna happened to glance at her watch, she saw how late it was and had to leave before it was after curfew. Draco watched as she skipped up the path to the door.

After the door shut and disappeared with a pop, Draco walked back inside the house and sat on the couch. He thought about his conversation with Luna. She was nice, and he was glad to have made a friend, but he couldn't see her becoming anything more.

Draco hoped a girl that he could love would come soon, because he knew he would need as long as possible to get her to agree to marry him. He needed a girl that would look past his ugly exterior to find out what he was really like. He wanted her to be pretty, but also smart enough to have a decent conversation with him. She also had to be a pure-blood, so his father wouldn't disinherit him.

Draco sat on his couch, deep in thought, for a while. Then he got up, got ready for bed, and fell into a deep sleep the minute his head touched the pillow.

That night, Draco's dreams switched between being chased by a barking dog and being attacked by what he imagined dirigible plums would look like. Well, they did until he was awakened by a noise coming from his backyard...

**Author's Note: **Another cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but I've decided I like writing cliffhangers. I know they suck. You'll just have to review if you want to find out what happens next. I'm not updating until I get at least one review. Just one! Come on guys, don't make me beg.


	3. Third Time's A Charm

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while, but I can't promise next time will be faster, as I'm quite overwhelmed with schoolwork and sports. Please don't hate me, I'll try to get chapters out as fast as I can. The reason you're getting this one is because I'm home sick today. I'll try to write some of the next chapter, as well. Reviews do make me want to write faster, though. In the meantime, why don't you go check out some of my songfics.

**Chapter 2: Third Time's A Charm...**

Ginny Weasley snuck through the halls of Hogwarts after curfew. She hid behind statues and in secret passages Fred and George had told her about when teachers came down the halls. She was sick of all her brothers being annoying and bossing her around. She hated that everyone knew her as "Ron's little sister" or "the twins' little sister". She was trying to find a quiet place to write in the diary she had found inside one of her books.

Soon Ginny got tired of walking all over the castle and sat down against a wall to rest. She thought about how she wished someone would like, or even love her for who she is, not because of her brothers. As she thought this, a door formed in the wall behind her. She opened in and walked inside, leaving the diary laying forgotten in the hallway.

She walked up the long pathway towards the house. She was about to knock on the door when she saw a Quidditch pitch in the backyard. Since she always had to sneak out to fly back home, the temptation was too much for Ginny. She walked around the house to the broomshed. When she opened it she found all of the fastest models of racing brooms. She picked one up and walked back onto the pitch.

She kicked up from the ground and soared across the pitch and around the rest of the yard. After she did a few laps, she landed back on the ground and walked to the broomshed again. Once inside, she opened the trunk sitting inside and pulled out a Snitch. Then she ran back outside with it clutched in her hand. Back on the pitch, Ginny opened her fist and released the Snitch. She grabbed her broom and zoomed after it. Ginny chased it around the pitch for a few minutes. When she caught it she whooped loudly, then released it again. She waited a while to make it harder to find, then raced off to find it again.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Draco woke to the sound of someone yelling in his backyard. He pulled on pants and a sweatshirt, grabbed his wand, and ran to the back door. He opened it a crack and peeked out. When he saw that there was a girl flying around the Quidditch pitch, he stepped outside.

As Draco approached the pitch, he watched the girl. She looked like she was having fun, which was good because he would be able to talk to her about Quidditch. She had red hair, like that Weasley family his father hated so much, so perhaps she was one of them. That could be a problem but it would mean she was a pureblood, so it was still worth it to see if they clicked. Other than the red hair, which actually wasn't that bad, she looked like she would grow up to be a pretty young woman, even though she was just a child now.

Meanwhile, in the air, Ginny had noticed the figure walking over from the house. She cautiously watched him walk closer, and decided he didn't look very threatening. Since he didn't seem like he would harm her, she flew down towards the ground and landed as he walked up to her.

Draco saw the girl land and was glad he had put his hood up before he left the house. He didn't want her to see what he looked like just yet. She smiled at him and he nodded his head in acknowledgement, since she couldn't see his face.

She stuck her hand out for him to shake, and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ginevra Weasley. You can call me Ginny, though, everyone else does."

Draco debated telling her his real name, but decided against it for the time being. He responded, "Hi Ginny, I'm Drew Malloy."

**Author's Note: **Well there it is, finally, the second chapter of The Redhead and the Dragon. I'm going to write a Christmas chapter, but I'm not sure if it will be next, or in two chapters. Depends on how much I can get written before Christmas I guess. As always, please review, cause it makes me happy! I'm hoping for a total of 5 reviews before my next update.

Also, if you have a Pottermore account review or PM me your username and I'll friend request you!


	4. Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine...

**Author's Note: **Here it is guys! The next chapter of The Redhead and the Dragon! Happy New Year to everyone!

So I know it's after Christmas, so I've decided to make this a New Year's chapter instead. That means I skipped a couple of months but what happened inbetween is explained in the first couple of paragraphs.

**Happy New Year!**

For the past couple months, Ginny went to visit Draco whenever she could. They had became fast friends and she found herself missing him during the day. Whenever something interesting or exciting happened to her, Ginny found herself starting to talk to Draco about it before she remembered that he wasn't there. She had even decided to stay at the school over the holidays so that she could spend more time with him.

Although they talked about almost everything during their visits, Draco always carefully avoided the topic of why he was stuck in the Room of Requirement. He wanted to tell Ginny, but he was afraid of her reaction. He knew that if he told her the story of what happened in his first year, he would also have to tell her who he really was. He wasn't sure how much her parents had told her about his family, but whatever they said probably wasn't good. However, he did show Ginny what he looked like now and she didn't seem to care.

As soon as dinner was over that day, Ginny hurried to the Room of Requirement. As she walked down the path, Draco saw her and came outside. He met her by the door, and led her inside. Ginny sat down at the table while Draco made a pot of tea for them.

Ginny started babbling excitedly about her day, switching from one topic to the next faster than Draco could keep up with. He laughed and shook his head, before putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her. When she looked up at him, he good-naturedly said, "Slow down, Ginny. I can't understand you."

She apologized, and said, "It wasn't important. But did you know that tomorrow is New Year's Eve? They're having a big party in the Great Hall and there's no curfew. I can stay here until midnight, no one would even miss me. My brothers all went home, so none of them will be checking up on me, either."

"That's great!" Draco replied. They talked for a little while longer before Ginny had to leave to met the girls from her dorm. Draco watched from the window as Ginny walked back down the path and out the door. He wished he could go with her, and get out of this room for once. He also wished he had other friends besides Ginny. Luna had been nice, but she hadn't come back to see him. Ginny was great, but she coudn't be with him all the time.

While he was thinking about this, he realized that if Ginny ever found out he had lied to her, he would lose her, and then he would have no one. He couldn't let that happen, so he resolved to tell Ginny the next night. Then, he went upstairs, and fell asleep.

The next day passed quickly for Draco. He woke up later than usual, and didn't think he would have enough time to get ready. It was already noon, and he still had to shower, eat, get dressed, do his hair, and try not to freak out. Although the last part should be easy, since he didn't have much time to think about telling Ginny. He was afraid he would lose his only friend if she freaked out when he told her the truth. After he fiished getting ready, he still had a little while before Ginny came after dinner. He sat in a chair facing the window and waited for Ginny to arrive.

For Ginny, on the other hand, the day couldn't go by fast enough. All day, minutes seemed like hours, as she waited to bring in the New Year with her best friend. She tried to do some of the homework she had been assigned, but she was so excited she couldn't concentrate. Then, she tried cleaning up her area of her dorm, but it was already pretty neat, so there wasn't much she could do. When it was finally time to go see Draco, Ginny rushed through her dinner and ran to the Room of Requirement. She raced down the path and greeted Draco with a hug.

Draco and Ginny talked and laughed about silly things until it was almost midnight. Then, they counted down to the New Year together. As the clock reached midnight, Ginny kissed her best friend on the cheek and danced around happily.

Draco decided it was time to tell Ginny. He calmed her down and sat her on the couch. As he sat next to her, he said, "Ginny I have something to tell you. My name isn't really Drew Malloy, it's Draco Malfoy."

**Author's Note:** So there it is guys! A little later than I said, but still I got it out. And it's a cliffhanger!

Also, I would really appreciate if you guys read some of my songfics and told me what you think of those. I have some Harry Potter ones, but I also have some for different categories if you're interested.


	5. Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

**Author's Note:** I know its been forever guys. I'm sorry. I've been so busy with school and everything I barely have time to write. I know I have a few people with story alerts on this story, and possibly others that are reading it and don't have an account. I want to dedicate this chapter to those people that are putting up with the long waits because they want to read my story. On a different note, yesterday was James and Oliver Phelps birthday! I've always liked them. Maybe because they play Fred and George, or maybe because they're twins and I'm a twin too. Anyways, on with the story.

**Forgive and Forget**

At first, Ginny didn't understand. She didn't know why Drew, or Draco apparently, felt the need to lie to her about his name. Then, after thinking about it a little, she thought the name Malfoy sounded familiar. Malfoy... Malfoy... That's it! Lucius Malfoy, the man her parents hated. Now she understood. Draco hadn't told her his real name because her family was supposed to hate all Malfoys. Did this excuse his lying though? She wasn't sure yet.

Draco sat quietly while Ginny sat next to him thinking this out. He knew this situation needed to be handled carefully, or he would never see Ginny again. He decided to just sit there and watch Ginny until she was ready to talk to him. He watched as his best friend (and hopefully someday more)'s facial expression changed from confusion to understanding and he knew she would be ready to talk soon.

Ginny looked up at Draco and said, "No more lies, ok?" Draco nodded in response, then watched as Ginny got up and walked down the path and out the door.

Later, when she was lying in bed, Ginny decided that she would forgive Draco this time, but she would never tolerate him lying again. She decided to go see him the next morning to straighten this whole thing out for good, then fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Draco twisted and turned restlessly in his bed. He couldn't sleep until he knew if Ginny was mad at him or not. Draco resigned himself to a sleepless night and went down to his kitchen. After making himself a cup of tea, he sat down on his couch and looked at his spell books. The bookshelf in his house had all the books he would have needed for all seven years of school. He was trying to keep up so that if his curse was broken he would be able to do magic. Last year he had finished the books for the first two years of school, which was good, because he didn't have as much time now that he had met Ginny. He still studied his third year books when he had time though. Now, he pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and began reading. He read for an hour or two, then finally was able to fall asleep. He drifted off right there on the couch, without even putting his book down.

Ginny woke up early the next morning, after only a couple hours of sleep, and went to see Draco before breakfast. She got dressed for the day, then walked down to the common room. Walking through the hallways, she didn't encounter anyone else at the early hour. She walked up the path and into the house as the sun in the Room of Requirement rose simultaneously with the sun outside. Inside the house, she found Draco asleep on his couch with a book on his lap. She went into the kitchen and used the cooking skills she had learned from her mother to make Draco some breakfast. Once it was ready, she walked back over to Draco and gently shook him awake.

When Draco woke up, Ginny was leaning over him. He smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen and realized how hungry he was. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, trying to fix his bed head. Walking into the kitchen, he saw that Ginny had set two plates full of good-smelling food on his table. He sat down and dug in, while Ginny watched and laughed.

Still smiling, Ginny asked, "Draco, I was wondering if you want to spend the day together? School starts back up tomorrow, so we won't get to see each other as much."

Draco quickly replied, "Yeah, of course! That was be great!" He was relieved that Ginny wasn't mad at him. He quickly finished his breakfast, then went upstairs to get dressed and ready to spend the day with Ginny.

**Author's Note:** Yay! It's done! I wrote this chapter while I was watching the Oscars. Did anyone else watch them? Please review, it makes me want to write faster. Also, it would be great if you read some of my songfics and let me know what you think of those.


End file.
